The Lost Family
by Dragonia Dragneel
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian buruk menimpa Lucy. Bayi wanita itu meninggal sebelum sempat melihat indahnya dunia dan sang suami menghilang pada hari yang sama membuat ia hidup sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba datang seorang bocah lelaki yang memanggilnya 'mama' padahal seharusnya anaknya sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang sedang terjadi?


**This is my fic and Mashima-san own the character and Fairy Tail**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The Lost Family

* * *

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu melirik minuman yang tersedia di hadapannya. Minuman yang merupakan campuran dari strawberry dan vanilla itu hanya menjadi pajangan disana rupanya, karena gadis—bukan, dia tidaklah gadis lagi, wanita blonde itu hanya menatap minumannya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Lucy, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan minumannya?" Tanya gadis bersurai putih panjang yang sengaja ia gerai dengan indah bernama Mirajane, wanita beranak dua ini ternyata cukup khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan itu, tak meminum sedikitpun yang ia sediakan, hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mira-san, hanya saja aku bingung dengan uang sewa ku bulan ini" Salah satu alis Mira pun naik, ia melirik wanita yang tak sedikitpun bersemangat untuk beraktifitas. Mira tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak Lucy pelan membuat celestial mage itu mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau perlu bantuan? Kebetulan hadiah dari misiku bersama Laxus kemarin masih ada sedikit, setidaknya cukup untuk satu bulan" Lucy menggeleng lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja itu.

"Lucy, masu mengerjakan misi bersama?" Tanya seseorang yang selalu menggunakan armor saat ia di guild kesayangannya, Lucy menoleh pada wanita itu. Tatapannya terkunci pada anak Erza yang sudah berusia 7 tahun itu, pikirannya melayang membuat semua yang dikatakan oleh Erza tidak terdengar olehnya. "Lucy?"

"Ah ya, Erza! G-gomen, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan misi apapun" Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan membelakangi Erza yang sedang bersama Jellal dan anak tunggalnya, Zallal. Gadis cantik berambut biru yang berumur 7 tahun yang mempunyai sifat dominan dari ayahnya.

Lucy berjalan pelan meninggalkan guild tercintanya, diiringi tatapan sedih dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, Lucy menjadi sosok wanita yang cenderung lebih banyak diam dan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Ia pernah depresi dan mencoba untuk mengurung diri dalam kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun makan atupun minum membuat yang lainnya khawatir.

Lucy masih tinggal di apartemen yang sama, namun sudah diperbesar karena adanya anggapan, dulu Lucy akan mempunyai anak dan tinggal berbahagia disana bersama suami dan anak-anaknya namun percuma. Suaminya menghilang tepat saat ia melahirkan anak pertamanya yang ternyata belum sempat menghembuskan nafas untuk ketiga kalinya di dunia, hanya itu yang ia ketahui.

Wanita itu melangkah lebih pelan dari biasanya, ia menjadi tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini. Walaupun besok ia harus segera membayar uang sewa, ia tetap tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Toh, ia bisa mengambil misi besok hari, kan? Tapi hanya ada satu yang sejak tadi Lucy pikirkan. Pasti kalau anaknya masih hidup, sekarang anak itu berumur 6 tahun dan Lucy dapat melihatnya bermain dengan yang lain.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada tepat di depan sebuah kuil. Kuil dimana ia pertama kali dilamar, tempat yang paling ia rindukan bersama sosok yang menghilang tanpa kabar itu. Kini, dadanya menjadi sesak, mengingat yang terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, teriakan bayi yang kemudian meredup seiring ia tidak sadar. Sesaat setelah ia sadar, ia mendengar berita dari dokter pembenci manusia itu, bahwa bayinya sudah meninggal. Awalnya wanita itu terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan air mata. Saat sahabat-sahabat guildnya berkunjung, ia pun menanyakan keberadaan suaminya yang **seharusnya** berada di sisinya sekarang ini. Hanya satu jawaban yang ia terima, lelaki itu **menghilang**.

Gadis itu sudah berusaha untuk mengubur masa lalunya yang kelam itu dengan sering-sering menjalankan misi agar ia tidak bisa melihat anak-anak yang bermain di guild, karena ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu semua. Setidaknya, jika ia lelah, ia hanya akan menulis novel atau mungkin bermalas-malasan, tapi ia terus berusaha mencari pekerjaan lebih dengan menolong seseorang dengan mengurus bunga-bunganya di toko bunga itu setiap malam.

Wanita itu sudah berhasil bertahan selama 6 tahun ini, dan selalu berusaha agar kuat dan tidak akan menangis. Kali ini ia berhasil, berhasil bertahan dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia mengukir senyuman di wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

Bayangkan, anak kandungnya meninggal sewaktu bayi, masih belum merasakan indahnya dunia dan ditinggalkan—bukan lebih tepatnya secara tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Ia melewati masa-masa sulit itu sendirian, selama 6 tahun. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang kuat dan sabar?

"Permisi, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat gadis penjaga kuil yang menegurnya tadi. Lucy menggeleng lalu permisi untuk meninggalkan tempat suci itu, kini ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Selama ini ia jarang ke guild, dan setiap ia pulang selalu saja banyak yang pergi untuk menjalankan misi bersama keluarga mereka. Jadi, Lucy tidak pernah melihat seperti apa anak Erza dan yang lainnya. Sejujurnya, selama 6 tahun ini ia menjalani kehidupan, baru kali ini ia melihat anak Erza seorang.

"heh…" Wanita itu mulai tertawa hambar, ia menatap langit yang kini tampak berwarna oren. "Ternyata anak Erza manis ya, wajahnya mirip dengan Erza tapi rambutnya berwarna biru. Kalau seandainya ia masih hidup, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna apa ya? Mirip siapa ya? Kau atau aku?"

Wanita itu berbicara pada langit yang ia anggap sebagai suaminya sendiri, suami yang entah dimana dan bagaimana. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yang jelas dia mirip dengan salah satu dari kita, iya kan?"

Wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya, mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen sederhananya. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi dan masuk kedalam apartemen nya. Entah pada siapa ia tersenyum, yang jelas tampaknya ia sudah kembali menjadi orang yang kuat.

Sesampainya di apartemen, wanita itu membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak dengan santai di atas ranjang itu. Lucy menatap matahari yang sudah pergi dan berganti dengan bulan. Lucy hanya memperbaiki cara tidurnya lalu lebih memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya tertidur dengan lelap. Ia ingin bangun lebih awal besok, agar bisa mengerjakan misi dengan cepat dan dapat membayar uang sewanya.

**(XXXXX)**

Lucy berlari menuju guild yang beranggotakan sahabat-sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Berlari sambil menggendong Plue, spirit kesanyangannya. Tak beberapa lama tampaklah pintu masuk Fairy Tail. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya hingga ia membuka pintu itu dengan penuh semangat, entah darimana ia mendapatkan semangat itu. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

Lucy terdiam sejenak, melihat banyaknya yang datang pada pagi ini. Apa ia tidur terlalu lama sehingga saat ia bangun, sudah banyak yang ternyata datang mendahuluinya? Tidak, biasanya ia juga bangun jam segini, saat matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya sedikitpun, pada saat hanya Mira dan dialah yang berada di dalam guild.

"Doushita no, Lu-chan?" Lucy menggeleng, ia hanya tetap fokus pada tujuannya hari ini. Karena ia terlalu fokus, sehingga tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sepertinya sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Lucy berfikir bahwa itu bukanlah urusannya, karena yang ia inginkan hari ini hanyalah uang untuk membayar sewa bulanannya.

"Lu-chan? Kau ingin kemana?"

"Mengerjakan misi, memangnya ada apa Levy-chan?"

"Kau tidak ingin berjumpa dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu?"

Lucy menggeleng heran, teman-temannya kan sudah ada disini, lalu ia ingin berjumpa dengan siapa lagi? Apa mungkin suaminya sudah kembali? Ah tidak mungkin, Lucy kembali menatap papan misi itu hingga akhirnya suatu suara mengacaukannya.

"Mama?"

Lucy langsung mengambil salah satu misi lalu memberikannya pada Mira yang ternyata tidak ada di tempat ia biasanya. "Mira-san?" Panggil Lucy, karena merasa dipanggil, Mira melambai-lambai diantara kerumunan guildnya. "Mira-san, aku ingin mengerjakan misi!" Namun teriakan Lucy itu seperti tidak terdengar olehnya, membuat Lucy harus menerobos sekumpulan anggota guildnya hingga ia mencapai Mira.

"Lucy? Kau mau kemana?"

"Mira-san, tolong, aku ingin mengerjakan misi yang ini!"

Lucy melirik ke samping Mira, seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang sedang berdiri dan dipuji-puji oleh anggota guildnya, rambut pirang? Itu pasti anak Mira. Lucy menyodorkan kertas misinya namun tidak ada respon dari Mira. "Nah, itu yang namanya Lucy Heartfilia!" Ucap Mira sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucy.

"Mama!" Bocah lelaki yang Lucy pikir adalah anak Mira itu memeluknya yang kira-kira hanya mencapai pinggangnya. Lucy menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran, "Ada apa dengan anakmu, Mira?"

"Anakku? Ini anakmu, Lucy! Lihat rambut pirangnya!" Semua yang ada disana mengangguk tanda setuju. Apa? Anak? Apa ia bermimpi? "Sekarang bulan April, ya! Aku hampir saja lupa, april mop! Haha, aku kena tipu oleh kalian!" Lucy pun tertawa hambar, ia tau ini semua hanya lelucon dari teman-temannya.

"Ini bukan april mop, Lu-chan. Ini sungguhan!" Levy berusaha untuk meyakinkan namun sia-sia, apakah mungkin, seorang wanita yang mendengar bayi yang dilahirkannya meninggal lalu kini ia bertemu dengan anaknya yang sudah jelas-jelas meninggal!

"O-oi, bercanda kalian cukup kelewatan" Bocah itu semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Lucy, membuat Lucy semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah manusia, bukan setan. "Apa Lucy-san berfikir bahwa kami bercanda? Anak imut ini memang anak Lucy-san! Ia datang kemarin malam ke guild dan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Lucy-san. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tetap disini sampai Lucy-san datang." Jelas Juvia, Lucy menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kalian tau kan, anakku meninggal sejak bayi" Kini Lucy menundukkan wajahnya hingga poni menutupinya, Lucy terdiam cukup lama. "Lelucon apa yang kalian berikan untukku? Anak siapa yang kalian bayar untuk lelucon yang konyol ini?"

Air mata mulai melewati pipi mulusnya, sang bocah lelaki yang mengetahui hal itu mun melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha melihat wajah ibunya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil berkata "Ayah mengatakan bahwa ibu sangat suka membuatkannya makanan yang penuh dengan cabai. Membuatnya berteriak kepedasan itulah kebiasaan ibu"

Perlahan Lucy mulai berhenti dan menatap bocah lelaki itu, "Ayah juga mengatakan bahwa ibu adalah penyihir tukang kunci yang handal! Ayah juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ibu sangat suka menulis surat untuk mayat yang sudah lama dikuburkan di tanah lapang—maksudnya Layla-." Mata Lucy membulat sempurna, Lucy mulai menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu dan dengan wajah serius ia mengatakan "Siapa yang memberitahumu hal itu, bocah imut?"

"Ayah"

Dada Lucy mulai terasa sesak lagi namun ia mencoba untuk tetap rileks dan tersenyum kecut. "Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak, namamu Lucy Heartfilia, kan? Ayah mengatakan bahwa ibuku mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pirang dan menggunakan kunci sebagai sihirnya. Ayah selalu menceritakan tentang ibu sebelum tidur" Kini Lucy mulai serius, ia memegang bahu anak itu dan menatapnya dengan serius dan baru lah ia menyadari suatu hal.

Anak itu memiliki bentuk mata yang sama dengan suaminya dan iris yang sama persis.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berbohong?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu tidak mengenali anak kandungnya sendiri?"

Sudahlah, tidak peduli asli atau tidak, Lucy langsung memeluk anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya tersenyum senang, reaksi para anggota guild adalah bahagia. Bahagia bisa melihat mereka bersama walaupun ada kejanggalan disini.

Lucy merenggangkan pelukannya lalu berkata pelan. "Bisakah kamu menjelaskannya?"

"Pertama, namaku adalah Nace. Kata ayah, sejak aku dan Nashi belum lahir, ayah dan ibu sudah berencana untuk memberikan nama ini pada kami—"

"Siapa itu Nashi?" Tanya Lucy dengan tidak sabaran. "Kembaranku"

"Kembaran?!" Semuanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nace, jadi pada waktu itu Lucy melahirkan anak kembar? Sungguh sulit dipercaya. "Ayah membawa kami dan membesarkan kami di desa terpencil. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi ayah mengatakan kalau aku belum cukup kuat untuk bertemu ibu. Kata ayah, dulu ayah sengaja membawa kami karena ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh kami."

Lucy tetap diam dan tenang mendengarkan Nace berbicara, kini semuanya sudah dapat diterima dengan akal sehatnya. "Kini aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi ibu, kata ayah. Jadi aku diperbolehkan pergi menemui ibu."

"Bagaimana dengan kembaranmu?" Tanya Lucy dengan antusias. Nace tersenyum lagi, "Dia bersama ayah, kata ayah kami tidak boleh bersama-sama menemui ibu atau salah satu dari kami akan mati". Terdengar bisikan dari yang lain, seperti "Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu pada anaknya?" dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, Nace. Sekarang Nace tau dimana ayah?" Nace menggeleng. "Nace tidak tau, ayah selalu berpindah-pindah tempat"

Sebenarnya ada kejanggalan disini, kenapa ia tidak boleh bertemu kedua anaknya? Kenapa suaminya tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Apa ia membencinya? Pikiran negatif mulai merasuki Lucy, namun ia tau bahwa suaminya hanya akan melakukan yang terbaik. "Baiklah apa Nace lapar?"

"Ya!"

Semuanya senang karena bisa melihat senyuman tulus Lucy kembali, namun dilain sisi mereka merasakan ada ke anehan.

**(XXXXX)**

* * *

"Bolehkah aku mengambilnya lagi, yah?"

"Tentu saja! Sebanyak yang kau mau!"

"Aye sir!"

Mereka memakan makanan yang tersedia di atas meja itu, tak peduli berapa banyak biaya yang akan dikeluarkan yang penting perut mereka kenyang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Semuanya melirik lelaki tua yang tampak kelelahan gara-gara berlari itu. "Salamander, salamander pembunuh itu datang lagi!"

Lelaki yang tadinya ingin fokus terhadap makanannya itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti bocah perembuan dan peliharaannya. "Salamander?"

"Ya!"

"Tunggu disini, ayah akan membereskannya!" Lelaki itu berlari keluar restoran dengan penuh amarah.

* * *

**Halo, ini Dragonia. Author baru yang masih butuh pencerahan dari para senpai dan readers. Bisa dipanggil Drago atau Nia. Ini adalah first fanficnya Dragonia (n.n) **

**Arigatou untuk semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, berhubung tadi ada yang mempublish pakai akun Dragonia, itu adalah kakakku yang berusaha untuk mengambil alih akun yang baru saja aku buat -3- Kakakku publish pakai akunku jadi langsung aku delete deh, lalu ganti password, hehe adik durhaka. **

**Arigatou minna-san, bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian di review? Menerima saran, komentar yang membangun tapi tolong jangan flame ya! Arigatou ne, mohon bantuannya ne senpai-tachi! ^^  
.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
